megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mawverne
is the boss of the second Gear Fortress stage in Mega Man 11. It's a magenta-colored robot encased in a spiky shell who attacks by circling around and firing red energy spheres at its foes. It houses primitive spherical robots somewhere in its shell which are released three at a time. These will attempt to home in on a target, dealing damage by ramming into said target. At low health, Mawverne will activate its Power Gear and blast several energy beams at its target in quick succession, exposing itself in the process. Mawverne's shell is held together with an electromagnetic clasp. By continuously attacking, Mega Man can weaken its bond enough for the shell to burst open, exposing Mawverne inside. While open, it will fly in the reverse direction, occasionally firing a barrage of lasers at its attacker. Mawverne's weakness is Bounce Ball, hinted at by the electric bond keeping its shell together. It'll cause the shell to spring open with a single shot, and will do considerable damage to Mawverne itself. Pile Driver is a good subsitute, dealing three damage per hit, and with Power Gear, four. Strategy During the battle, Mawverne will float around the edges of the screen, occasionally shooting a projectile at Mega Man. Mawverne is protected by a metallic shell which is held together by electromagnets. By repeatedly attacking, Mega Man can open its shell. One hit with Bounce Ball will immediately open it, while other weapons require more hits. After its shell has been opened, it will move in the opposite direction, firing a barrage of projectiles at Mega Man. Occasionally, it will teleport to the upper middle of the room and fire three sphere-like robots which will home in on Mega Man. After a few seconds, Mawverne will call the robots back to itself, and they will disappear inside its shell. After half of its health has been depleted, Mawverne will teleport to one of the corners of the screen and activate its Power Gear. It will open its shell and fire a series of lasers from its mouth, aimed at Mega Man, which are telegraphed with a red glow showing the direction each beam will be fired at. After it has fired three laser blasts, it will teleport to another corner of the room and do the same. In the Superhero difficulty, Mawverne and its sphere-like robots are faster, Mawverne fires more projectiles, and its laser beams are fired with less time in between each of them. Data ''Mega Man 11'' Gallery This combat robot is an offshoot of the development that went into Wily's latest Wily Machine. It's equipped with armor thick enough to repel any attack. Wily originally intended to create two versions fitted with a Power Gear and a Speed Gear respectively, but when he realized how much time it would take to build the outer casings out of the special steel used in Metall helmets and Sniper Joe shields, he limited himself to creating just one. That said, the incredible defensive capabilities of the resulting robot have Wily glowing with pride. Trivia *"Mawverne" may be a portmanteau of "maw", in reference to its prominent mouth, and "mauvern", a color similar to magenta. *Mawverne's design is similar to Circring Q9 from Mega Man 5. It's also similar to Barbos from Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Leadain from Darius II, though their battle styles are different. *All its energy attacks appear to be the product of the Power Gear. Gallery MM11MawverneOrb.jpg|Mawverne's basic energy attack MM11MawverneRetaliation.jpg|Mawverne firing a retaliatory barrage while it's exposed MM11MawverneSpheres.jpg|Mawverne deploying spheres MM11MawverneLaser.jpg|Mawverne firing a Power Gear laser Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Fortress bosses Category:Robots made by Dr. Wily